Sealed With A Loving Kiss
by Kawaii-KeKe-Chan
Summary: Kagome has stormed away from yet another fight with Inuyasha over Kougakun. Why can't the baka admit he's jealous? And how will he react when he discovers Valentine's Day? Has Inuyasha said the wrong thing for the last time? Oneshot InuxKag


**Hey! Happy Valentine's Day! This is a one shot dedicated to Inuyasha and Kagome! RnR! Also check out my other InuxKag fanfic, I want to love you! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha…please stop reminding me!**

**I've only seen up to ep 139 and the first movie of Inuyasha, so that's what I'm going on!**

**Anyways…**

**Note**: _In Japan and Korea Valentine's Day has emerged, thanks to a concentrated marketing effort, as a day on which women, and less commonly men, give candy, chocolate or flowers to people they like. Rather than being voluntary however, this has become for many women – especially those who work in offices – an obligation, and they give chocolates to all their male co-workers, sometimes at significant personal expense. This chocolate is known as giri-choco in Japan, from the words giri (obligation) and choco, a common short version of chokorēt, meaning chocolate. Honmei choco is chocolate for the man the woman is serious about. _

_**Other Japanese words:**_

_Onee-san: big sister_

_Inu no Nii-chan: like doggy brother!_

_Hanyou: half demon_

_Inukkoro: Mutt/Dog-cra/any kind of doggy insult!_

_Temee: bastard_

_Osuwari: sit_

_Baka: idiot_

_Youkai: demon_

_Bouzu: insulting term for monk/priest_

_Nani:What?_

**With that in mind… **

**Sealed with a loving kiss**

**By Kawaii-KeKe-Chan**

Kagome stomped from the well house, slamming the doors so hard they clashed together, and so whacked back open.

"Jerk!" hissed Kagome, wiping at her face with a free hand as she entered her house. Souta, her little brother, was sitting playing videos games.

"Onee-san, you're home!" The little boy jumped up, but soon shut up. Kagome's face was like thunder, an expression Souta knew all to well. _She's been fighting with Inu no Nii-chan again…_

Kagome looked at him, before climbing the stairs up to her room. _That Inuyasha…oh, I swear!_

She dumped her heavy backpack, and went into her bathroom, turning on the taps full blast. Sitting on the edge of the bath tub, she clenched and unclenched her fingers as the argument she had just ran from replayed fresh in her mind…

**FLASHBACK**

"Kagome,"

The wolf youkai prince ignored the growling hanyou to the right of the young school girl as he took her hand in his "How are you?"

Kagome blushed. "I'm fine, Kouga-kun…."

"Oi!" shouted Inuyasha, "Get your hands off her! How many times?"

"Shut up, Inukkoro!" yelled Kouga. "I'm trying to speak with my woman!"

Sango and Miroku sighed as a visible stress mark appeared on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Can those two not just lay off for one day?" asked Sango as Shippo shook his head on her shoulder

"Apparently not…"

"Temee…she ain't your fucking woman!"

Kagome winced. _I suppose I should stop both of them…but Inuyasha's in a foul enough mood already, I really don't want to osuwari him…_

Kouga laughed "What's that, Inukkoro? You think she's yours or something?"

Kagome felt a slight blush taint her cheeks as Inuyasha exploded beside her "Keh! Don't make me sick!"

The reply grasped at Kagome heart, and she tried to blink back the tears. _Well what did you expect him to say, baka?_

Kouga looked down and saw her desperately trying to keep her composure as she drew her hands away.

"Ignore him, Kagome. You're way out of his league…"

Kagome glanced up into Kouga's kind topaz blue eyes. She ignored the growls of Inuyasha as Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands again. He swooped down suddenly, planting a big kiss on Kagome's unsuspecting lips.

"Kuk-kuh-kuh!" Inuyasha stuttered beside them.

Sango giggled "He's gonna…"

"Arghhhhhhhh!"

"Explode?" supplied Miroku, grinning as Inuyasha ripped Kouga and Kagome apart.

"Temee, what the fuck are you playing at?" Kagome blinked, dazed at what had happened. Kouga's lips on hers had been a new experience...a totally unexpected experience at that. Inuyasha, still growling, held Kagome's wrist in a dead grip.

"What you doing, temee? I was enjoying that!"

Kagome blushed fiercely as Kouga winked sweetly to her.

"Right!" hollered Inuyasha "You are dead, wolf!"

He drew his sword from its sheath with a scraping sound. Kagome bit her lip as the sword transformed in the massive fang, the fur at the hilt billowing in the breeze.

"Inuyasha…calm down," she said.

"Shut it, wench," he hissed. Kagome snatched her hand away as Inuyasha heaved the sword high over his head.

"Inuyasha," she warned. Inuyasha blinked, but it was too late, "Osuwari!"

"Ghah!" the rosary activated around his neck hauled him to the ground.

"Kagome just saved your ass, Inukkoro. Next time I wouldn't let it go!" The wind formed around Kouga, and he waved to the still blushing school girl "See ya, Kagome!"

Kagome felt Inuyasha's eyes pierce the back of her head as he shakily stood up. She turned, not surprised to see his angry amber orbs flash at her. His mouth twisted into a smirk "You whore. If you'll kiss wimpy wolf, you'll kiss anyone!"

Inuyasha didn't need to hear Sango's sharp intake of breath to know he had gone too far this time. He expected Kagome to cry, or even osuwari him again. But she swallowed hard, and looked him right in the eye.

"Funny that, 'cos I'd NEVER kiss you!"

Inuyasha took a step back, so fierce was her retort.

He managed a delayed "Keh!" and was in shock still when Kagome turned on her heel and stalked off. "Oi, bitch, where are you going?"

Kagome ignored him, instead walking to the group of three friends who looked horrified at what they had witnessed.

"Can I borrow Kirara, Sango?" Kagome asked, trying to contain her rage, which made her tone making her tone cold and clipped.

"S-Sure!" mumbled Sango, holding out the neko youkai as it transformed into a large yellow cat with red eyes and black markings. Inuyasha watched this, and began to run over "Hey!"

Kagome hitched her leg over Kirara, and didn't look back as they took off into the sky "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! OSUWARI!"

She heard the tremors below as the hanyou thudded repeatedly into the ground.

"Baka," muttered Shippo as Inuyasha lay prostrate in his newest crater.

**END FLASHBACK **

* * *

Kagome turned off the taps with more force than necessary, straining her hand.

"Ite!"

She lowered herself into the bath, and saw her arms were shaking. _That look on Inuyasha's face when he pulled us apart…_

Kagome lay back, her head propped at the edge of the tub… _He almost looked- well, hurt…but I must have imagined it…after all he called me…a whore…_

Kagome made a noise in the back of her throat, remembering. _I'm used to him swearing; even at me…he calls me bitch all the time…I've just got used to it…but…_ Kagome couldn't stop her eyes stinging as she saw the smirk on Inuyasha's face.

Then she slowly smiled- _I wiped that off soon enough…he wasn't expecting what I shouted back at him! Even though it was true…well, at the time anyway!_

Kagome wasn't going to lie to herself. She knew she loved Inuyasha. She wished, more than anything, he had the courage to kiss her like Kouga did. Kagome traced her lip thoughtfully. _Boy, can Kouga-kun kiss…_

* * *

Shippo jumped into Inuyasha's crater as the pain-stricken hanyou tried to get up "You never say the right thing to Kagome!"

"Shut it, brat!" growled Inuyasha. He raised himself to his haunches, only to collapse back down.

"Sango?" said Miroku, in awe. When he saw her raise the boomerang he had guessed it was headed his way- even though he hadn't done anything, yet…

"You baka, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed "Why did you say that to Kagome-chan?"

Inuyasha jumped up, clenching a fist "What are you shouting at ME for? SHE kissed KOUGA!"

Miroku smiled at the hanyou's obvious jealousy "Inuyasha, if you want Kagome-sama to kiss you, I don't think calling her a whore will get you there…"

"Bouzu," hissed the turning red Inuyasha "Shut up!"

"Kouga kissed Kagome-chan, not the other way about!" insisted Sango.

"Yeah, well she didn't exactly pull away, did she!" snapped Inuyasha, his hands in his haori sleeves. He sat crossed legged on the ground, his back to the group.

Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder, pondering aloud. "I wonder why Kagome didn't pull away? Maybe she liked Kouga kissing her,"

Sango noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch then droop. _He really is upset…_

Miroku, glad for any chance to wind Inuyasha up, nodded wisely "Ah yes, Shippo, you have a point there. I also noticed Kagome-sama blush when they were pulled apart…"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet "Will you lot SHUT UP already! You're all doing my head in!"

With that, Inuyasha bounded away, towards the forest.

"He's really jealous," laughed Miroku delightedly.

"Yup, he is," replied Shippo.

"The thing is," Sango said, worrying her lip "What will he do about it?"

Inuyasha flew from tree top to tree top, a visible red blur.

_Kagome…I'm gonna make you say sorry if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

_Nothing like a bath to relieve stress!_

Kagome carefully dried herself, her hand still numb from straining it.

_I just get so confused! I mean, I love it that Inuyasha's jealous, but why does he act like a total jerk to me afterwards?_

Kagome picked up her dirty clothes and opened the laundry basket sighing.

_I mean, Kouga-kun made the move, so why is Inuyasha so angry with me?_

Kagome found a towel and dried herself, her thoughts in turmoil.

_Every time we make up after an argument, I think that's it, from now on we won't fight…but it always happens again!_

Kagome sighed again, wrapping the towel around her and walking into her bedroom, rooting in her drawers for some underwear. _I can understand him being upset, but he really didn't have to call me that!_

"Uhh…"

Kagome span around at the sudden sound, and gasped when she saw Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

"You…what are you doing here!" she spluttered.

Inuyasha looked back, his arms folded in his usual position. "Keh!"

He couldn't help noticing she was wearing nothing but a 'towel' as she called them…there was a lot of Kagome on show that he didn't usually see…

Kagome felt herself go red under his gaze.

"Pervert!" she shouted, "Osuwari!"

"Ghah!" Inuyasha fell face first into Kagome's bed covers. _She didn't do it as hard as she could…didn't want me to break the bed, I suppose…_

"What are you talking about-" Inuyasha said to the empty room. _Where the hell has she gone now?_

Inuyasha didn't raise himself up immediately. Kagome's bedcovers smelled so strongly of her scent…he rubbed his nose discreetly against them, before finally staggering up. He took in the room with little interest. Everything here was trivial to him. _The place Kagome always returns to…in the end…_

He noticed something pinned to the wall that he hadn't seen before. It was a sheet of paper, and it said 'Calendar' at the top. Inuyasha tried the word out in his head, trying to form a link with what it could mean. There were numbers, (Inuyasha knew numbers because Kagome was always complaining about them) but they didn't look like the ones Kagome was always studying. He noticed around the fourteen there was a big love heart, which Kagome had done herself in pink ink. _Wait…fourteen?_

Inuyasha blinked. Was that not the date? He recalled Sango saying something about how youkai exterminators had noticed that every year on the fourteenth day of the second month, youkai would become much more gentle and loving towards their mates. _What the hell has that got to do with Kagome?_

Inuyasha's heart suddenly skipped a beat. _What…what if she's put a heart around today because…because that wolf kissed her?_

Unintentionally Inuyasha growled when Kagome entered the room. She had changed, he saw, into a red top with a silver heart and a white skirt. _What the fuck is it with all the hearts!_

* * *

"That's some face Inuyasha," commented Kagome dryly as she shut her cupboard with her hip. _Why is he growling at me?_

Inuyasha blinked as she sat down heavily on the swivel chair beside her desk.

"So…why are you here?" she finally asked. Inuyasha's golden orbs scrutinised her face, "So you can apologise!"

Inuyasha sat back as Kagome's face darkened "Nani!"

_He cannot be serious!_

"It's you who bloody needs to apologise!" she hissed.

Inuyasha blinked "What do I need to apologise for!"

Kagome jumped up "How about saying the thought of me being your woman makes you sick? Or that I'm a whore and I would kiss any guy!"

Inuyasha swallowed. _It sounds a lot worse when she says it…_

"Keh!"

Kagome rubbed her temples "I seriously can't believe you!"

Inuyasha folded his arms. She looked up, spitting "What am I supposed to apologise for, exactly!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped "You kissed wimpy wolf!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed "HE kissed ME, Inuyasha! Are your eyes just for show?"

Inuyasha snarled "Bitch, I saw what I saw! And that was that you didn't pull away!"

Kagome shook her head "Inuyasha, YOU pulled us apart before I could react!"

Inuyasha threw her a dirty look "Yeah, well I didn't see you protesting when I did!"

Kagome blinked. "What is THAT suppose to mean?"

Inuyasha smirked "I think you can guess, bitch,"

Kagome gritted her teeth "For your information, jerk, Kouga-kun is a great kisser!"

Inuyasha looked like he had just been slapped. _It would have hurt less if she had pulled out my heart and kicked it across the room…_

Kagome looked down, biting her lip. _He really looked hurt there…baka, why can't he just admit he's jealous!_

"Keh!" Inuyasha replied weakly. _What is she trying to say, anyways?_

* * *

Kagome heard a familiar chime as her door bell went. She jumped up, feeling guilty at trying to escape from Inuyasha. _Saved by the bell, sure enough…_

"Onee-san!" called Souta "It's for you- a boy from school!"

Kagome felt a sinking feeling before she even saw who was at the door…_as if this day couldn't get any worse…_

She climbed down the stairs, and knew who her visitor would be.

"Hojo-kun…"

* * *

Inuyasha rubbed his chest. It actually hurt- his heart. He kept replaying it over and over in his head, but getting nowhere…_For your information, jerk, Kouga-kun is a great kisser!_

Inuyasha's ears pricked when he heard Souta call to Kagome

"It's for you- a boy from school!"

Inuyasha froze. _Nani!_

He took a great sniff, trying to distinguish the boy's scent. _It's him…that temee from the play Kagome was in…the one that challenged me…why the fuck is he here?_

* * *

"Higarishi!" beamed a delighted Hojo. "You look well today!"

Kagome sweat dropped. _Oh yeah…I'm meant to be at school today…_

"Yeah," she replied "But I…I've had terrible stomach cramps all week, so I thought I'd just play it safe…"

_Not as imaginative as grandpa, but believable at least!_

"I see! Well, you missed the fun we had in geography…we were learning about how different cultures celebrate Valentine's Day…" Kagome saw a blush creep over Hojo's cheeks. _That's right! Today's Valentine's Day! Oh no…_

Kagome watched as Hojo drew his hands from behind his back "Here…in America and Great Britain, they give cards and flowers. We picked names at random, and I got yours!" Kagome gulped. _Yeah, and Inuyasha loves Sesshomaru…_

"I wasn't sure if you'd be in tomorrow, so I thought I'd give you them today!"

Kagome accepted the pink envelope and red rose with a blush "Hojo-kun…you shouldn't have…"

* * *

Inuyasha strained his ears to hear what was going on.

_Valentine's day? What's that?_

Souta walked by Kagome's room whistling.

"Psst!"

Souta stopped, peering round the door. He grinned "Inu no Nii-chan! When did you get here?"

"Eh, just there. Souta, what's Valentine's Day?"

Souta sat on the bed in front of his hero. "Huh? Oh yeah, that's today, isn't it?"

"What is it exactly?"

Inuyasha desperately wanted to know, but he was also trying to hear what was being said down stairs.

"Well, it all about love and yuck like that," Souta commented "Girls give boys that they know special chocolates, and if they really like them even specialer chocolates!"

Inuyasha blinked, and was about to point out specailer wasn't a word, but nodded "Go on,"

"Well, that's it really. Guys give girls presents a month today, on white day. But some guys give girls presents today."

Inuyasha rubbed his head "Ok, I think I get it…"

"Hojo-kun…you shouldn't have…"

Inuyasha blinked as he heard Kagome's embarrassed tone. _What the fuck?_

* * *

There was a short silence, and Kagome smiled "Um, wait here; I have something for you too!" Hojo beamed again as Kagome rushed into the kitchen. _Please tell me Mama didn't take that giri-choco to work already! _

She sighed with relief as she saw the dozen pink heart shaped boxes sitting on the counter. _Phew! Sorry mama, I'll pay you back!_

She grabbed one, and headed back to Hojo. "Here!"

"Higarashi!" exclaimed Hojo "I didn't expect Honmei choco!"

"Yeah…" Kagome tailed off. _Oh, I don't care what he thinks, as long as it gets him away!_

"Well, arigato again, Hojo-kun," smiled Kagome "I have to go now!"

* * *

Souta watched breathlessly as Inuyasha processed this information, a scowl etched on his features. "Hey," he said suddenly "what type is the Hommei choco?"

"Huh?" Souta frowned. "Oh, that's the specailer chocolate. The one a girl gives to a guy she really likes!"

Inuyasha heard the words echo in his brain.

_The one a girl gives to a guy she really likes!_

Kagome entered, surprised to see Souta sitting with Inuyasha.

"Souta? What are you doing here?"

Souta shrugged "Just explaining Valentine's Day to Inuyasha!"

Kagome blinked "To…Inuyasha?"

She saw the hanyou look at her angrily then turn away "Keh! Loada human crap!"

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome "Don't, not in front of Souta!"

Souta smiled "I've heard worse, Onee-san!"

Kagome sighed "I guess…Inuyasha does swear a lot…"

Souta blinked "I meant from you!"

Kagome blushed, and saw Inuyasha's lip quirk. "Souta, get out of here!"

* * *

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha, desperately wondering where she could hide the card and the rose _Why didn't I dump it before?_

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

_Too late…_

"Uh, nothing!" said Kagome distractedly, hiding it behind her back. "So Inuyasha, why were you asking about Valentine's day?"

He frowned "Don't change the subject. What did that Hojo guy give to you?"

Kagome blushed "You were listening!"

Inuyasha went red "Not…intentionally…"

Kagome swallowed. She hadn't opened the card, and she didn't really want to.

"So what is it?" he asked again.

"Nothing, I told you!"

"Kagome!"

"Nani?"

Inuyasha got up, growling. "Give me it!"

Kagome blinked "No!"

Inuyasha turned his fierce amber orbs onto her "Kagome!"

"You can't scare me, Inuyasha!"

"Oh yeah?" he flexed his knuckles, "It wouldn't even be an effort to take you out!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips "What are you trying to say?"

"Hah!" Inuyasha pounced, grabbing the envelope out her hands which she had unknowingly brought forward.

"Inuyasha!" He jumped onto the bed, holding it above her head. He turned it over in his hands, the pink envelope puzzling him. Kagome's name was on the front, and five characters where inked on the back, which had a funny fold. (**A/N: Inuyasha hasn't seen an envelope before!)**

"Inuyasha, don't you dare!"

But the hanyou had already torn open the card angrily, the five characters on the pink paper emblazed on his mind _Sealed With A Loving Kiss…_

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Kagome jumped on the bed, but the hanyou clamped down on the card with his claws "Let go!"

"No!"

Kagome ripped the card from its envelope, leaving Inuyasha holding the scrunched pink paper. She looked down at it. It was a deep red, with a sparkly silver heart, and 'Happy Valentine's Day' across the middle. Inuyasha sat up, grabbing at it, but Kagome leaned out of his reach, opening the card. She smiled slightly.

_Oh Hojo-kun…_

"Give me it!" demanded Inuyasha, grabbing Kagome's waist and pulling her back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome struggled from his grasp, but soon melted into his melted golden pools. _Oh man…_

Inuyasha pulled it from her hand, looking at it in disgust "What the fuck! More bloody hearts!"

"Inuyasha, give that back!"

He opened it, his eyes scanning the characters:

"Dear Higarashi,

Will you be my Valentine?

Lots of love,

Hojo"

_How can somebody write their feelings…so openly? What a baka…_

Kagome's face burned. _This is not good…_

"What…is…this?" hissed Inuyasha, the card crumpling in his claws.

"Don't!" Kagome retrieved it just in time. She smoothed it crossly "Jeez, Inuyasha, it's just a Valentine's card!"

Inuyasha glared at her "Why did he give it to you?"

"Why not?"

Inuyasha blinked.

Kagome put the card down, frowning. "What, are you jealous?"

"Keh, bitch, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure…"

_Why is she being like this?_

"Why did you give him Hommei choco? Jeez, Kagome, are you that desperate you have to bribe the guys around here?"

Inuyasha paled as he saw Kagome's face. _Crap, I did it again…_

He didn't see the slap coming, but he felt it. It took the breath away from him, not by the force, though Inuyasha had to admit it was a sharp slap, but because he was so used to being osuwari-ed or shouted at.

"You…jerk…" gasped Kagome "Why do you say things like that?"

Inuyasha looked back, his cheek flaming. He put his hand to it, and saw Kagome with her head in her own hands, crying.

"Kagome…"

"Fuck off,"

Inuyasha recoiled. Kagome rarely swore, and when she did, it was at Naraku…not him…

"I…"

Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I don't know why you hate me so much, Inuyasha, but from now on, I'll make it easy. Go back through the well, go get Kikyo to help you with the shards and put up with you! I give up!"

The words were like pouring freezing water over Inuyasha, making him shiver and cold.

"K-Kagome- I don't hate you!"

Kagome sobbed "You have a funny way of showing it!"

Inuyasha kneeled closer to her, wrapping her in his arms. "Kagome, please stop crying…"

She hit his chest feebly "Yeah, you'd like that, w-wouldn't you?" she wept "Then you wouldn't need to feel so g-guilty!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha croaked, catching her wrists gently "Please!"

He rocked her to his chest, pressing his head against her own. Her hitching breath lessened, and she sniffed and wiped her eyes. Inuyasha held her even closer, feeling his voice break "Kagome, I'm sorry…"

She squirmed against him, trying to resist, but he wouldn't let her go. "You don't mean it, you never do!"

"Kagome, I do, I swear!" Inuyasha looked down desperately Kagome. _She's in this state because of me…and my big mouth…_

"I only said those things," he whispered "To make you hurt as much as I did…"

Kagome tensed. _Nani?_

"When Kouga kissed you and you…it was like…I stopped breathing…I couldn't believe it…I didn't realise how… you felt about him"

"What are you talking about?" cried Kagome "Make sense already!"  
Inuyasha's eyes burned "I can't explain it, ok! I just wanted…I just wanted this!"

He drew Kagome closer to him, and before she could draw breath, pressed his lips down on hers. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling her soul mingle with Inuyasha's, as his burning tongue pushed against hers. His lips were soft and as he gently nibbled on her own she couldn't help but gasp. Her mind blurred with the sheer surprise and pleasure of it all. As she pulled away, Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes, his own shimmering and bright. "That…" he faltered, "Was all I wanted".

Kagome reached for him, her heart beating rapidly as she sealed his words with a loving kiss.

* * *

**THE END**

**Lol, I know, fluffiness overload there. But there you go! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! And don't forget to check out my other Inu Kag fanfic, I want to love you! Arigato! **


End file.
